User blog:Dhmisfan2016/lyrics to dhmis 4
"Oh, I guess it's my turn to choose a card, let's see. Hm, what is the biggest thing in the world?" "Hmm, that's a tricky one." "a mountains, a sky, a windmill?!" "No!" "If only there was a way to learn more about the world......" "Yes if only there was some way to learn more information about this..." "Wow, look!" I'm a computer! I'm a computery guy Everything made out of buttons and wires. I'd like to show you, inside my digital life. Inside my mind there is a digital mind Oh, maybe you could help us answer this question, what is the biggest thi-'' ''Clever! a very clevery guy, Wow! count to a fifty in a blink of my eye. And ''print a picture. And then I tell you the time. Time? Help you to find something you're wanting to find. Now it's easy to be, a clever smart boy like me, if you can do it all digitalyyyyyyyyyyyyYYYYYYYY! ''Wow, I'd like to be as smart as a computer... Actually, we already have a computer. Great! Great news. Before we begin our journey, I just need to get some information from you. What's your name? Where do you live?, what do you like to eat? I live in my house. Spaghetti!!! Well, my name is-'' ''Great news. Now just few more questions and we'll be on our way. Wait a second... What's your favorite colour? Stop talking... Do you like cow's or goat's milk? Be quiet... Do you have brown hair? What is your blood type? Are you allergi... Shut up!!! DON'T TOUCH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE What? Welcome. To my digital home. Everything made out of numbers and code. Wow! We're all computery! Oh yeah, wow (x3) this is a computer... I don't get it, how can it be? If I'm sitting at home, but I'm inside the screen? But you're not you, no you're your digital you, virtually real and controlled by real you. But if he's not quite real, then I'm not real too! and you're not real you. Cause inside your real you. Wow, how amazing and interesting too, but in this digital world, ''What can we do?... ''What can we d-'' ''Hey, good question, well it's up to you! In the digital world there's only three things to do, Wow look a pie chart, Digital style! Do a digital dancing, hey this is fun. Wow look a bar graph, Digital style! Do a digital dancing, hey this is fun. Wow look a line graph, Digital style! Do a digital dancing, hey this is fun. Wow look an oblong, Digital style! Do a digital dance, hey this is fun. Wow look nothing, Digital style! Do a digital dancing, hey this is fun. Nothing, digital style, do a digital dancing, hey this is fun Nothing.... Digital style Digital dancing, hey this is fun... Do a digital dancing... Do a digital dancing... Do a digital dancing... Do a digit-'' hello stupid one....I am going to paint a picture of a clown.... My dad has a computer....'' You are not invited to the party Wait... What? Category:Blog posts